


When You Say Nothing at All

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Sex, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 18:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3498983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg's touch soothed, healed, and loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Say Nothing at All

**When You Say Nothing at All**

A heaviness had weighted Mycroft’s shoulders since early afternoon. It was now after midnight. He stood by his decisions, but the outcome had been disastrous, if, as was now apparent, unavoidable.

The lights left burning had been carefully chosen, meant to lure him up the stairs and into the bedroom. His heart lifted at the sight of Greg’s form beneath the duvet.

Greg blinked awake and lifted the covers. Mycroft toed off his shoes and slid into Greg’s waiting arms and sighed. Greg kissed Mycroft deeply and then slowly divested him of his clothing. His touch soothed, healed, and loved.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
